


Still Happy

by RayByAnotherName



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur reflects on her life. Written for the Bill/Fleur week of HP Ship Weeks on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Happy

Fleur looked at the window, daydreaming, as she washed dishes in the sink. It was summer, so there were more than usual. But she didn’t mind much. She always missed having her children around when they were at school. 

More often now than before she yearned for the years before Hogwarts when all three were constantly under her feet, causing trouble and playing pranks. Fleur sighed softly, those had been very hectic years, but they were some of the happiest of her life. 

“What’s on your mind?” Bill’s voice grumbled softly as he came up behind her. He placed his chin on her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist, “You look deep in thought.”

“Just reflecting,” Fleur smiled at him as she turned her head. He stood up, but kept his arms around her, “It seems like just yesterday our little Victoire was making her dolls fly and now…”  
“It’s only August,” Bill reminded her, kissing the top of her head, “We have a whole month before her seventh year.”

Fleur leaned back against her husband, wrapping her own arms over his, “And then she’ll be off to the real world. A job. Then she’ll be getting married. Before you know it, we’ll be grandparents.”  
“With any luck it’ll be a long while before that last one,” Bill said. Fleur just laughed and nudged his shoulder with her head, “What?”

“Look out the window,” Fleur told him and he did. When he focused his attention outside he noticed his eldest daughter, his little girl. Victoire’s hands were gripping Teddy’s shirt as he kissed her, the blue haired boy’s own hands were sitting dangerously close to her bottom.

Bill groaned, “No.” Fleur laughed at him, patting his arm, “Do they have to do that?”

“Don’t you remember when we first started dating?” Fleur said. The reddening of his ears was answer enough. She turned in her husband’s arms to hug him, “With any luck she’ll be as happy as I have been.” 

A smile broke out on Bill’s face and he stooped down to kiss his wife soundly on the lips. When they parted a few moments later he was still smiling. Fleur kissed him again before dragging him upstairs. She was more than happy to show her husband just how satisfied she still was with their life.


End file.
